So Random
by mango soda
Summary: Collection of Sakura-centric one-shots. Plotless. Fluffy. Chapter Six: SasuSaku She just grinned down at him, now being on top, and mockingly declared how she wasn’t as delicate as he was.
1. Don't Forget

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; it belongs to Kishimoto.

**Title:** Stop Forgetting You're Mine!

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sakura

**Author's Note: **Title may change soon. This story is plotless and made so I may be able to rid myself of writer's block, so it's more of an experiment than anything. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

* * *

Sakura is not a possessive person

Sakura is not a possessive person. She also doesn't get jealous easily.

No, really. She doesn't.

Don't look at me like that.

It was just one time that a random girl had come out of nowhere with her cronies and flirted out of the blue with Naruto that it _just happened_.

And in front of her, no less! And Naruto, being Naruto, flirted back (unknowingly, of course). Dense as he is, he hadn't even _felt_ Sakura's angry aura even when said random girl's arms circled Naruto's waist and random girl's cronies began _touching_ him.

Sakura was never much of a patient person when it comes to Naruto and when random girl cracked a stupid joke, to which Naruto laughed at, her control snapped.

Sakura, cracking her knuckles and testing her fists, punched the living daylights out of random girl and slapped Naruto at the back of his head so hard he fainted.

_Sadly_, random girl's cronies sprinted away from the crime scene before they could join the heap of random girl and Naruto on the ground.

Random girl was never admitted to the hospital.

Naruto was banned from seeing Sakura for two weeks.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for that _sad_ ending. It just seemed so Sakura to do that. Thanks for reading, by the way. :)


	2. Good Girls

**Title:** Good Girls Don't Get Caught

_ Sakura is a good girl. And like most girls, she doesn't get caught._

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Notes:** My very first KakaSaku, ever. Didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be. 'twas supposed to be angsty, or drama kind of thing, but someone interrupted my concentration and out flew my inspiration. Which is why the end became too... I dunno, 'detached' from the flow. Oh, well. This is too vague for my tastes, but I guess there always has to be a first.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

* * *

He would slide his hands from the curves of her waist to her thighs and she would sigh softly, faintly muttering words of encouragement. Then he would smile, nuzzle in the crook of her neck, nipping, licking and kissing her skin while she played with his hair, and wrap her legs all around him to bring them impossibly closer.

They were sinning, and they knew it.

.

He glances and catches her eye. She doesn't back down and they stare; communicating in a cryptic way only they can comprehend. Then she smiles, the foxy smile she was sure would turn him on too instantly. He turns his head away, knowing that _looking_ at her a second or two longer would lead him to combust. And he could not afford to have that.

Well, at least, not _yet_.

.

She giggles at their current situation and because his long grey hair kept tickling her nose. He, on the other hand, was too busy to notice. He skillfully popped the buttons out of their hole while he praised her body with delightful actions.

She gently raises his head to her level and they kiss. Hungry. Needy. Greedy.

These days, alone time was too hard to find. They were as scarce as rain in the desert. What with all their arrangements, time was a precious thing. They knew if they had to wait to reach a place somewhere private, it would frustrate them and besides, they agreed quietly with no words, the thrill of doing the unspeakable right under _their_ very noses was exhilarating and the thought of it turned them on more.

They knew someday they would be exposed, but neither cared. For the time being, they would hide and pretend.

And ravish each other in a janitor's closet.

.

She patted her hair one last time and checked her outfit.

Looking innocent and neat? Check.

She pressed her skirt down with her hands and stopped when she felt a familiar pair of arms looping themselves around her torso. She leaned back and he forwards. He kissed her temple and lingered there, listening to each other's breathing.

She laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hand above his linked ones. She moaned as he caressed her cheeks,

No feelings involved they said. But as their _attachment_ continued they both knew, deep down, they were getting lost. They were falling.

They were sinning, by entangling themselves in each other every night. By doing what nobody else dared to do.

But this time, whether they like it or not, they were crossing the forbidden line.


	3. I Don't Like You

**Title: **I Don't Like You. I Really Don't.

**Pairing:** Itachi / Sakura (one-sided)

**Rating:** K

**Notes: **Characters are above eighteen, yo. Non-massacre. I really like this kind of plot—guy hates girl 'cos she's so pure and innocent, ahaha, 'tis so cute. I'm planning to make a really long one-shot of this soon… not one-sided, cause that won't be very fun. But I'll have to try it first here. The ending is fast and I need it to be… because if it would be 5 pages or more, then it would have to have a story of its own, and I have different plans for them in my next story. My very first ItaSaku fanfic (by request) by the way. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't know own Naruto.

* * *

He glared at the back of her head while she chatted and laughed with her companions animatedly, unknowing of the hateful vibes he was giving her. What a dense woman.

The very first time he met her, bright and sparkling green eyes (too abnormal and happy for his tastes) coupled with that unnatural pink hair and immaculate personality, he instantly disliked her. Now it wasn't a big surprise that he would immediately dislike a person just because of their looks, but it also wasn't quite often that he would. No one knew of this except his sneaky little brother, also a teammate of hers, who only raised an eyebrow when he saw the hostility underneath his mask of politeness.

Sakura didn't notice. Or if she did, she didn't show it.

Sasuke just smirked whenever she would grate on his nerves, unintentionally, and just patted him on the back. But whenever he would say something _bad_ about her, he would give him his hardest glare, a promise of a good beating underneath the usually dull, black eyes.

Everybody likes that Haruno girl. What the hell?

"Fruit shake, Uchiha-san?" She smiled that shy and polite smile of hers. He clenched his teeth together. He _hated_ fruit shakes. What a stupid girl. He will never be fooled by her pretension of an angel. He wanted to snarl at her, but he kept his manners.

"No thank you, Haruno-san." He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

She nodded and moved away, probably taking a hint.

_Good girl._

It was weeks later when he, grudgingly and involuntarily, changed his mind.

He went to his brother's team's training grounds, fetching him for their father. It was then that he saw the affectionate exchange of his brother and a particular irritating girl.

She was healing a rather large bruise in his knee, while they conversed like good, old friends. And then, there it was, he could see that not-so-often feeling of affection in his eyes. He was sure it wasn't love in the romantic way, which made him exhale in relief. He wouldn't want to hate his future sister-in-law someday.

Then as he watched, it made him wonder. Why did he hate her so much? What made her so irritating? Is it even possible to be civil with her?

Sasuke paused in the middle of his talk, noticing a familiar figure standing and watching them. Sakura looked over her shoulder, waving and smiling when she finally recognized him.

Eh, probably not. She's still so goddamn irritating.

.

Her aura was overwhelming. Pure confidence, determination, and leadership surrounded her. Everybody was cowering and trying to blend into the surroundings, afraid to be the center of attention of her fury. She was trying to be calm, but her patience had never really been thick. And she was the apprentice of the Godaime, after all. Everybody knew _she_ didn't even have any patience to begin with.

She scolded each and every one of the ninjas at fault. Her demeanor suddenly changed when she heard of what happened while she was away. It was devastating. Their irresponsibility caused much of the chaos of the village.

Sakura was sweet, nice, understanding and compassionate, but this was different. And oh, how everybody winced at her choice of words.

Uchiha Itachi was there, though he was not one of _them_, and he was impressed—truly impressed. Here was a side of Sakura he had never seen before.

Hm.

.

He was staring for far too long in her eyes, but he held them, though he was feeling very awkward and small now.

He was never used to feeling small. He was an Uchiha, for heaven's sakes. And Itachi. _The_ one and only Itachi.

But now her he was, degraded to the point that he wanted to fidget with his hand or play with the hem of his shirt. He was… Nervous.

This was the very first time they talked for more than a minute. The very first time he wasn't hostile with her. The very first time he saw how genuine her smile was.

It was all because of that stupid day. He had instantly developed a strong sense of respect for her, and without knowing it, his hatred for her lessened. It lessened until he no longer felt like glaring at her or pushing her away when she was near. In fact, he wanted to know more about her.

Like, he wanted them to be friends. Okay, not really. But… that incident amused him. How could she have so many different personalities at once?

Oh man, he really felt running away from her—for a different reason now.

"Tea, Uchiha-san?" Between her hands was a small cup, filled to the brim with his favorite tea. How did she know? "Sasuke-kun told me before you hated fruit juices very much so I, ah, wanted to make up for it?" Her sentence sounded like a statement and question at the same time, and she blushed and chuckled nervously, waiting for his reaction.

Wow. What a thoughtful girl.

He felt like melting. And then, before he knew it, he was unmistakably starting to become fond of her. He wanted her presence beside him tonight. Whatever drove him to liking her, he didn't know. And now, he didn't care.

He would analyze later… but for now…

"Thank you, Sakura-san." He took the cup from her, smiling secretly when their hands made contact. "And call me Itachi." He gave her a small smile.

Her eyes widened.

Now this was what she called a complete turnaround.

She grinned. "All right, Itachi."

And he mirrored her grin, liking, for the first time, how his name sounded.


	4. Jealousy, Oh My

**Title:** And You'd Think She's Already Had Enough of Being Jealous

**Rating:** K+

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

**Notes:** One of the stories I made months ago. I do believe Sakura's kind of mean here, but ah, this is what jealousy does to you xD. And besides, it's such a natural occurrence for these two I think. I hate the title... but I can't think of another name now. The more I read this, the more I don't like it. Oh, man :(

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Not even Voldemort.

* * *

The old Team 7 had stopped by a cozy inn on the way back to Konoha when another outbreak of Sakura's jealousy episodes had appeared yet again.

Sakura, who had apparently used Naruto's bag as an extension for her own, paid Naruto's room a visit to retrieve her towel when she witnessed Naruto and a random lady on the floor.

"Wait, wait! Sakura-chan! This isn't what you think it is! I mean- oomph! Get off!!" Naruto tried getting Sakura to believe him but random girl kept him under her, giggling. "Hey—oomph! Get. Your. Chest. Off. Me!! I'm… I'm serious!!"

Sakura, keeping a deadpan expression on her face, only said, "Well, since I'm keeping you two from your lovely time together. I'd like to apologize and take my leave." Sakura gritted her teeth and gave both of them a glare that could even make Voldemort proud.

"No! No! This is a—what the! Stop it! No! Not_ there_!" He shrieked.

"Have fun playing with your _girlfriend_." She spat venomously. With one last look, she slammed the door and left.

"Noooooo!!"

The next morning, Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto found themselves devoid of their wallets, leaving them to work at the inn for a week.

Kakashi just scratched his head.

Sasuke gave him a glare that could even rival Sakura's.

"_Naruto, you fucking asshole, this is all__** your**__ fault."_


	5. That Ain't Fair

**Title: **That Ain't Fair

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sakura (Implied)

**Rating:** K

**Notes:** Inspired by a song. I'm slowly getting addicted to first person narration. Ack.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

-

He doesn't appreciate you like I do.

Does he feel nervous, does he have suddenly have amphibians jumping in his stomach when you come inside the room?

I don't think so.

Does he stare at you; does he get drunk just at the sight of your eyes poring into his very soul? Does he brighten when you talk to him? Does he feel like the luckiest guy in the world when you walk alongside him?

I think not.

Does he feel like protecting you until his last breath? Does he treat you like the way you deserve to be; does he handle you like the way you're supposed to handle precious stone?

I don't see it.

Does he like hearing your voice first thing in the morning? Does he like spending time with you; does he get enough of you?

He just walked away, actually.

Does he stand by your side when you cry? Does he want to wipe every single trace of sadness inside you? Does he want to un-wrap you slowly like a mysterious gift? Does he want to unmask your barriers? Know your true colors?

He doesn't know a thing about you.

Does he want to carry a piece of you when he goes away; a picture of you, a memento from you, or even a kiss from you?

Does he want to be happy with you? Does he want to treat you good? Does he want to be your shining star? Does he want to be your only one?

Are you sure he is who you want?

-

_Cause it ain't fair. At all._


	6. Delicate

**Title:** Delicate

**Pairing:** SasukeSakura

**Rating:** K+ (Uh?)

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to write something. Anything. So, yeah. And besides, Sasuke needs more love xD (We wouldn't wonder why.)

* * *

She dragged her fingers up and down the skin of his arms, very slowly and sensually. She tried to hide the growing grin against the crook of his neck but she fails, and she erupts into fits of giggles.

She repeats this on both of his arms. The feeling of being able to make him shiver—even while being under him—and seeing him make expressions not usually seen by just anybody else, made her feel like she had the upper-hand, for once.

As she continued her ministrations, without a slightest protest from her black-haired lover, she hummed and brushed her lips lightly over the sensitive skin of his neck, his ear, and his collarbone.

It wasn't until hear hands reached his torso that he began emitting some… very _strange _noises.

Was he—did he just?

Sakura looked up at him and into his eyes, now blank and emotionless. She narrowed her eyes at him.

She repeated her earlier actions. No reaction. But he did tremble.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. _You wouldn't dare, _his eyes said.

She curled all her fingers, except for one and poked his side.

She later learned, after about an hour of more 'exploration', that just about every part of his body was extremely sensitive.

In retaliation, he tried to do the same thing---keyword: tried.

She just grinned down at him, now being on top, and mockingly declared how she wasn't as delicate as he was.


End file.
